La Veste
by p0em
Summary: T2 - A la veille de leur départ, Peter prépare ses paquets, et ceux de ses frères et sœurs. Le nouveau roi Caspian arrive, et est intrigué face à l'uniforme du Roi Suprême.


**Titre** : La Veste

**Auteur** : p0em

**Fandom** : Le Monde de Narnia (livre) – Tome 2 : Le Prince Caspian

**Temporalité** : A la fin du livre

**Genre** : Romance / Tentative d'humour… ^^

**Rating** : K+

**Statut** : Complet

**Personnages** : Peter Pevensie, Prince Caspian

**Résumé** : A la veille de leur départ, Peter fait ses paquets, ainsi que de ses frères et sœurs. Le nouveau roi, Caspian X, arrive et s'intéresse à cette étrange veste que tient son ami.

**Disclaimer** : Je ne tire aucun bénéfice quel qu'il soit de cette fanfiction. Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à CS Lewis et ses héritiers .

**Notes** : Je me base entièrement sur le livre, modifiant quelques détails. Je re-regarderais peut-être un jour les films, mais je les ai trouvé si éloigné de l'œuvre originale…

Donc en relisant Narnia, j'ai eu une idée d'un OS drôle mettant en scène Caspian. Mais je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment réussi à ce résultat…

Au passage : je suis en train de traduire une fic sur couple )

_La veste_

La lune commençait à se remplir, à peine voilée par les nuages. Une douce brise agitait les cimes des arbres, et une agréable chaleur se répandait grâce au feu. A la lueur des flammes, Peter faisait ses paquets en songeant à ce qu'Aslan leur avait dit, à Susan et lui. C'était probablement leur dernier voyage ici, et le roi ressentait comme un déchirement à l'idée de devoir dire adieu à Narnia.

Des bruits de pas alertèrent le jeune homme et il se retourna, tenant encore des vêtements entre ses mains. Il reconnut le prince Caspian, enfin, le roi, à présent qu'il avait reçu la bénédiction du Lion.

« Que faites-vous donc à cette heure-ci, votre Majesté ? interrogea Caspian. »

Peter leva la main, montrant sa veste d'écolier anglais.

« Je fais nos paquets.

- Alors vous repartez vraiment dès demain ? »

Peter hocha la tête. Caspian s'avança vers lui et fronça légèrement des sourcils, intrigué.

« Qu'est-ce dont ? »

L'anglais baissa à son tour les yeux les vêtements qu'il tenait toujours.

« Une veste. C'est notre habit là d'où je viens.

- Comment ça se porte ? »

Caspian paraissait vraiment intéressé, et Peter s'amusa de sa curiosité. Il enfila sa veste par-dessus la tunique de toile qu'il portait. Cela devait rendre une image assez bizarre. D'ailleurs, il ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aide dans ce mélange anglo-narnien.

« Normalement il y a d'autres habits, pour tout l'uniforme. Ainsi porté, ça ne donne pas vraiment une vision très nette de…

- Quel drôle de blason ! Pourquoi ne portez-vous pas celui de Narnia ? »

Peter baissa les yeux vers l'écusson de son école, cousu sur le côté gauche. Il représentait un P entouré d'une plume et d'un parchemin.

« C'est le blason de mon école. Et dans notre monde, tous les enfants vont au collège, et leur uniforme diffère selon l'établissement, ainsi que son blason. C'est un moyen de se reconnaître plus facilement entre les différentes écoles. »

Caspian resta songeur quelques secondes.

« Vous voulez dire que là d'où vous venez, il y a des classes pour apprendre le combat à l'épée et le tir à l'arc ?

- Quoi ? Non ! Nous n'apprenons rien de tout cela en Angleterre. Cependant ce serait une bonne initiative de faire cela, ça nous changerait de l'algèbre ou de latin… »

Caspian pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, écoutant le roi partir dans ses divagations.

« Mais comment vous battez-vous, si vous ne l'apprenez pas ? »

Peter songea à la guerre qui venait de se terminer et préféra passer cela sous silence.

« Nous ne battons pas vraiment. Du moins, pas comme ici. Et il n'y a qu'une partie assez restreinte de nos hommes qui vont sur le terrain.

- Comment défendez-vous votre royaume alors ?

- Je n'ai pas de royaume. »

Caspian le regarda avec de grands yeux, comme s'il venait de dire une énormité, et Peter se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

« Mais vous êtes le roi Peter le Magnifique ! s'indigna Caspian.

- Pas en Angleterre, répondit Peter (avec une pointe d'amertume ?).

- Qu'êtes-vous, alors ?

- Je suis un écolier, comme tous les autres enfants, adolescents, de mon âge.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous faites, à part aller à l'école ?

- Et bien… Je passe du temps avec ma famille, mes amis, et… »

Peter s'interrompit, une légère rougeur venant colorer ses joues. Ce devait sûrement être à cause du feu.

« Et quoi ? »

Il ne pouvait pas reprocher à Caspian sa naïveté. Il était juste intéressé par un autre de monde qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Et je passe aussi du temps avec Élizabeth. »

Peter détourna le regard, ne sachant pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi gêné de parler de sa petite amie devant Caspian.

« Vous lui faites la cour ?

- On peut dire ça.

- Vous voulez l'épouser ? »

Peter manqua de s'étrangler. Il se rendait compte à quel point son éducation différait de celle de Caspian, même si au final ils avaient les mêmes objectifs, les mêmes envies.

« Non. »

Caspian fronça des sourcils, perdu parmi les réponses de son ami.

« Tu vois, il arrive dans mon pays et à notre époque, que des jeunes gens, ou des gens moins jeunes, passent du temps ensemble, sans pour autant vouloir s'engager.

- Oh. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux garçons, gêné pour Peter qui ne savait pas comment ramener la conversation sur un terrain plus normal, pesant par Caspian qui était plongé dans ses réflexions.

Finalement Peter se retourna et continua à faire ses paquets après avoir retiré sa veste. Caspian vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les rejeter en arrière.

« Quand vous dites que des jeunes gens aiment à passer du temps ensemble, cela signifie qu'un jeune homme peut vouloir être avec un autre jeune homme ? »

A nouveau Peter failli s'étouffer et s'arrêta pour s'installer prêt de Caspian. Cependant il prenait grand soin d'éviter son regard. Il n'arrivait pas à se départir de son malaise, ayant pas l'habitude de parler de ça.

« Sûrement. Puisque j'ai envie de passer du temps avec mes amis.

- Mais avec un en particulier ? »

Peter baissa la tête. Sa gêne l'étonnait lui-même. Il y avait très peu de sujets qui le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler de relations, et il voulait encore moins blesser Caspian. Il avait déjà entendu parler de ces hommes, qui préféraient la compagnie d'autres hommes à celle des femmes. Ça lui était même arrivé d'aller se promener dans leur quartier avec ses amis, une ou deux fois. Il savait que ce n'était pas une « chose » normale, que cette déviance était condamnée. Pourtant il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer que certains de ces hommes avaient l'air heureux, même en sachant qu'ils y laisseraient peut-être la vie.

« Ça arrive. »

Il releva la tête et eut le temps de voir un sourire passer sur le visage de Caspian. Ils se dévisagèrent en silence durant plusieurs secondes, ou plusieurs minutes. Caspian gardait un léger sourire en coin, une étrange lueur dans les yeux, tandis que Peter le contemplait, décontenancé par le tour que la conversation avait prise.

Ils furent interrompus par Ripitchip qui réclamait la présence de Caspian pour régler un contentieux entre deux nains et un cheval.

Peter resta seul près du feu, immobile, se repassant la conversation en boucle. Il lui semblait que quelque chose d'important était arrivé, mais qu'il était totalement passé à côté.

Les quatre Pevensie s'éloignèrent de la foule pour troquer leurs vêtements narniens contre leurs uniformes londoniens. Lucy fut la première prête, suivie rapidement par Edmund. Ils rejoignirent leurs amis pour leur donner un dernier au revoir avant de passer par la porte. Susan arrangeait ses cheveux tandis que Peter finissait de boutonner sa chemise quand Caspian arriva dans les fourrés. Il salua de la tête Susan avant de fixer son regard sur Peter. Celui-ci l'avait remarqué mais continuait de s'habiller, fronçant juste un peu des sourcils. Susan les regarda tous les deux et se décida à partir. Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble ces derniers jours, et sûrement que Caspian voulait se rassurer en demandant des conseils de dernière minute à son frère. Elle s'éloigna donc, ignorant le regard de son aîné qui la suivit.

« C'est vraiment étrange de vous voir ainsi habillé, votre Majesté. »

Peter esquissa un sourire.

« Ta place a été reconnue par Aslan lui-même. Tu es roi de Narnia, comme moi. Alors ne me donne plus du « Votre Majesté » à tout bout de champ.

- Comment dois-je vous appelez alors ? demanda Caspian en faisant un pas ou deux en avant.

- Peter.

- Peter, répéta-t-il en un murmure, presque comme une caresse. »

Caspian paraissait prononcer ce mot comme si c'était un trésor inestimable qu'il aurait très peur de briser. Il s'avança jusqu'à pouvoir toucher Peter s'il tendait juste le bras.

« Peter, vous allez me manquer. C'est grâce à vous que Narnia est libre à présent. Sans vous, je ne serais pas ici.

- Tu vas me manquer aussi, Caspian. »

Peter n'avait pas voulu le dire ainsi mais les mots étaient sortis avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Et ce qui le surpris encore plus c'est qu'il ne ressentait pas cette boule au ventre lorsqu'il mentait. Jamais il n'avait autant pensé ses paroles.

« Je ne reviendrais sûrement pas. Aslan me l'a dit. »

Peter baissa la tête. Il avait l'impression d'arrêter quelque chose avant même que ce ne soit commencé. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il savait que d'ici quelques minutes, il se retrouverait sur le quai, attendant son train pour Londres. Il ne serait que Peter Pevensie. Sans Caspian.

Il releva les yeux lorsque Caspian pose une main sur son épaule, d'un geste affectueux.

« Mais ce n'est pas certain. Il reste une possibilité pour un retour. »

On pouvait voir que le jeune roi prononçait ces mots, autant pour convaincre Peter que pour se persuader lui-même.

« Et puis peut-être que si vous avez pu venir ici, je pourrais aller dans votre pays, dit-il avec un semblant de sourire. »

Peter pinça les lèvres et hocha faiblement la tête. Puis il prit Caspian contre lui dans une accolade amicale.

« Je suis certain que tu réussiras à gouverner Narnia. »

Peter fermait les yeux, réprimant des larmes. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de pleurer ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes ainsi, accrochés l'un à l'autre, comme s'ils pouvaient prendre un peu de force chez l'autre. Puis Peter relâcha son étreinte, presque à contrecœur. Caspian le retint un instant et capta son regard. Ils se fixèrent plusieurs secondes et presque instinctivement Peter rapprocha son visage, Caspian baissa les yeux sur sa bouche, les fixant avec une lueur d'envie. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, un attouchement timide. Puis elles revinrent se caresser, mélange confus d'envie envie contenue, d'une frustration, et d'une timidité. Mais Telmarin ou Anglais, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on apprenait à l'école. Bientôt leurs langues s'emmêlaient, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient, tentant de prendre le plus possible avant la séparation inévitable. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, leurs corps se rapprochèrent, se collèrent. Ils agrippaient l'un à l'autre, comme s'ils pouvaient disparaître à tout moment.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Peter avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Ses jambes ne le tenaient plus, son souffle était irrégulier. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand un cri l'alerta.

« Peter ? Caspian ? »

Les deux garçons se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour faire face à Edmund, qui les observait. Peter ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, ce qu'il avait vu. Et ça lui fit bien plus peur qu'un combat face à une ligne de géants.

« On vous attend. Pour repartir. »

Peter hocha la tête et Edmund fit demi-tour. Le jeune homme baissa la tête, gêné comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.

« Je crois que nous devrions les rejoindre. »

Puis il se détourna et suivit les traces de son frère. Il entendit Caspian faire de même, et sentit sa main venir prendre un instant la sienne. Une dernière fois.

Ils arrivèrent en même temps au rassemblement. Apparemment Aslan avait proposé aux Telmarins de passer la porte, mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment convaincus. Voyant son frère et ses sœurs s'avancer vers la porte, Peter les rejoignit, sentant les mains de Susan poser sur ses épaules. Il vit Caspian qui le fixait, le visage impossible. Quand les Telmarins commencèrent à former eux-mêmes une chaîne humaine, il fit un pas en avant. La dernière vision qu'il eut de Narnia fut Aslan qui le contemplait, hochant discrètement de la tête, sa crinière ondoyant sous la légère brise.


End file.
